A Stolen Princess: Nyotalia x Hetalia
by Chloebee102
Summary: Lovina Vargas was always the unheard Princess. Feliciana always took the spotlight, getting the German Prince. Meanwhile another sole has decided to take Lovina for himself. Pirates may plunder and pillage, but kidnapping Princesses is also quite fun.
1. A Stranger in the Midst

**[A/N]: I will be uploading Alternate World soon. I just haven't really gotten to it and I'm sorry. I hope this story will please you though too. I felt like we all needed some Spamano, hm?**

* * *

><p><strong>A Stolen Princess: Chapter 1<strong>

**Story May Contain: Spainish kidnapping, Head-whacking, Laughing Prussians, Sinking Ships, Multitudes of Fluff.**

The white castle stood high and mighty on the Italian hillside. Roses and tulips waved from the gardens and majestic trees stood tall against the outer walls. A red sun beat down against the ground giving the whole outside a warm glow of warmth. The castle courtyard was abuzz with servants and slaves fixing the party. It was a special day for the Kingdom. A special birthday.

Two fair-skinned Italian girls stood overlooking the arrangements down below from a soaring tower. The taller one was darker skinned with long wavy deep brown hair flowing from her head. A tiny lock of hair curled away from the right side of her head. She wore a simple crimson dress with ruffles outlining the trim. Her slender fingers tapped the windows edge as she stared grumpily at the commotion beneath.

On the other side of the room, a slightly shorter and less tan Italian was pacing the room constantly. Her auburn hair was pulled into a simple yet elegant ponytail that swished as her feet crisscrossed the room. The girl's emerald green dress shone from the sun's rays that entered the various windows in the tower. She had a panicky look patched onto her face.

"Sorella, what if he's late, or if he doesn't like my dress! Or or, what if my hair is ugly and he doesn't come or if the food isn't pleasing and he gets a stomachache or-"the smaller Italian babbled constantly.

Lovina simply faded away from it. She didn't care much what her sister was asking or saying. Because in the end she always got the perfect ending, the best luck. The boy would come, he would love her, and they would marry. In the back of her mind she knew it. But for her it was always different.

'_She will get the boy. She might as well get the Throne. But what do I get? What do I get…'_ echoed through her head.

The large wooden door at the left of the room burst open in a rush. There stood their Grandpa, the King. His long red cape fluttering, from what looked like a long run up the tower stairs. His chest heaved a bit as he straightened himself and affixed a goofy smile onto his face.

"My two granddaughters, you look absolutely stunning . The both of you" He mused, but his gaze only put onto Feliciana.

'_Oh god. Here he comes to complement her some more. Might as well be invisible.'_

The man grasped the small Italian girls shoulder and shook them happily. The girl gave him a timid smile and a quick little giggle.

"Can't you see him now, Feliciana. That handsome German prince will be here soon and I know with just one look he will love you. Can't you just feel it?" For once the girl didn't speak a word, simply giving him a nod.

This was it. Lovina could stand no more of this sort of talk. With a quick tug at her skirts she exited quietly through the same wooden door. Her coffee colored eyes stared at the long marble stairs leading down the tower. A quick huff and some small steps began her journey down the stairs. Maybe the courtyard would have something more entertaining than this mush.

* * *

><p>The pitter patter of her leather boots hit the marble steps on the outside of the castle. She gazed over the sights, balloons floating back and forth, confetti raining from various windows, and the smell of delicate pastries floating through everyone's nose. <em>Now where was a good hiding spot?<em>

Keeping her head low and voice quiet, she moved silently through the growing crowd of people. No one knew of her face. _That wasn't surprising_. Soon she found an abandoned stall on the outskirts of the courtyard. The rickety seat and broken cover were most likely why the patron whoever owned it had deserted. Flattening out her dress she took a seat along the splintery oak bench and pulled a book from a hidden pocket in her dress.

These books she had were the few comfort she had in life. They told of the world, the gourmet foods and differing cultures seemed so much livelier than being a princess. And an unknown princess at that. Her fingers flipped through the weathered pages of the brown-backed book.

'_The blackness grazed over the girl's hair. It moved in close and closer on her. Suddenly it pulled her by the neck and-'_

A thick hand suddenly snaked itself around her mouth and waist. Her screams of protest weren't heard as the hands tightened and lifted her off the bench. **GGGZZZCHHHH!** Went her dress as it was snagged on the side of the bench.

"Sssh shh~ Your fine my dear~" Came an unfamiliar voice.

Lovina only fought more , trying to free herself from this random stranger. But instead and a loud **WHACK** and soon a black haze filled her brain. It was dark and sleepy. So she went into the blackness.

Her head throbbed with pure pain as she awoke. The air rotted with fish and salt. Loud crashing waves could be heard closely.

"Have a nice nap dearie?" He smirked.


	2. Those Pale Hands

**[A/N] LOOK WHO UPDATED QUICKLY. Any who, I'd really love some sort of positive/negative feedback on what I'm doing here. Also if you wanna guess what will happen next, I'd love that too. Itmightgivemeideas. Heh~**

* * *

><p><strong>A Stolen Princess: Chapter 2<strong>

**Story May Contain: Cussing, A Man Overboard, Perverted Frenchmen, Pirate Pillaging, Multitudes of Fluff.**

Blackness faded to foul air. '_Fish and what was that….salt? Where the fuck am I?'_

Shaking my head only made it worse. With the loud **THUMP **of my skull hitting a large pole. A headache crept its way inside my head, making a game of thumping loudly. Deep brown orbs fluttered open as I took in my surroundings. My feet were sliding here and there, from the constant swishing of the worn wooden floor. I could hear the steady beat of waves crashing against something. Something large. '_How did I get to the ocean..?'_

A brash pain suddenly made itself clear at my wrists and ankles. Thick, scratchy rope bit at my legs and arms through my dress. They held me captive against a tall pole. Scrunching my face and shaking my head left and right, everything became very clear. Including the tall, albino figure gloating his way into my face.

"Hello my beauty, someone's looking quite awesome" He smirked and flashed a creepy smile at me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU PALE BASTARD? GET ME OUT OF THESE DAMN ROPES AND LET ME GO. QUITE BEING AN ASSHOLE AND GET ME OFF THIS FUCKING SHIP."

He only rolled his blood red eyes and gave another smirk. "I can't do that Missy. You see, you're a present for the boss!"

Before I could scream more protests of cusses into his face, the man was shoved halfway across the deck. In his place was a tall blonde man….with a ponytail and lace. '_How many fucking creeps are on this boat?'_

"Bonjour mon amour, how's our little captive doing?" This man was much creepier. Slight blonde stubble clung to his chin. A mouth that looked like it had been doing much more than whispering perverted French. And teal blue eyes glinted at me. His hands seemed to be guiding themselves to my chest ever so softly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED FRENCHMAN! GO SUCK BALLS!" I screamed, giving a hard kick to his foot with my slightly loose boot.

The Frenchie let out a harsh squeal before falling on the deck gripping his foot in pain. "Sacrebleu! This girl's got quite a kicker"

Sadly I was still in these damn ropes. '_Now how to get out….kick my way out? Bite the ropes? Fuck I'm screwed.'_ But before I could try any method of escape, the clunk of leather boots padded their way to my side.

He was tall and dark. A long red coat hung to his knees, decorated with gold lacing and stitching. Tassels hung loosely from his shoulders. His red hat leaned back on his skull, the feather bobbing softly in the ocean breeze. He had deep brown hair, pulled up into a small ponytail like the man before. The bangs hung limply against his face brushing the emerald eyes gazing at her. His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he looked me up and down.

"Now why is there such a fair maiden tied to our ship? Shouldn't a pretty girl like you be undressing for a man like me?" His eyebrows wiggled happily as his hands reached up to pet my cheek.

_'I'm going to fucking murder this damn pervert…'_

"GET THE HELL OFF ME. I WILL NOT UNDRESS FOR A LAME ASS PERVERT LIKE YOU. NOW UNTIE ME YOU PRICK!"

"Tsk, tsk~ someone's not very happy today. I suppose these ties just won't do" With one quick jerk of his arms, he yanks off the ties and twirls me into his arms.

"If you don't let go of me. I'm gonna kick your fucking balls" I mutter quietly. I've exhausted my voice enough today. '_I just wanna go home…'_

With a slight frown he releases me to stumble onto the deck. The ship sways back and forth, pulling me with every swish and swing. He lets out a slight laugh at my struggle to stand upright.

"Go die yo-" I yelp, as the same hands from the very beginning reach out and hold me firm onto the deck. Big, pale hands.

"Dumme Prinzessin, you'll fall unless you have some strong hands to hold you down" Those red eyes from before taunted me. His smirk was wide and mocking. '_That's it. I'm gonna kill every one of them. Once I get off this hell hole.'_

* * *

><p>"Bonjour mon amour"- Hello my Love<p>

"Sacrebleu!"- Damn

"Dumme Prinzessin"- Silly Princess

**Remember, the more reviews means the more likely I'll get off my lazy arse and type sooner. Sorry if this is short. ._.**


End file.
